Many different types of structures and objects are placed on roofs, such as conduits, raceways, ducts, cable trays, and the like. Often these structures sit or lay on the roof surface. While such a placement may be convenient, there is no air circulation around all sides of the structure which may result in undesirably elevated temperatures of the structure.